Reencarnacion
by dark groW
Summary: Has vuelto, pero tus ojos, ya no son el cielo, que una vez pude ver, ahora solo puedo observar, la luna. Pero no quiero deshacerme de tu recuerdo. No puedo y no quiero..............................dejen reviews porfavor.


No existía nada solo el dulce sabor de miel con una rara mezcla de café, que solo él podía obtener. Esa mezcla que lo envolvía en una locura imparable de la cabeza a los pies. Esa cálida cavidad que el probaba que lo privaba de cualquier otro pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con ella. Era su vida, su angel, y a la vez el demonio que desataba todo deseo oculto.

Y esa voz que era como el canto de angeles.

-te amo sasuke .

-yo también te amo –se sentía tan bien jamás pensó que el dolor, la rabia y el odio que lo consumio por tanto tiempo fuera remplazado por el cálido, protector e inocente amor que sentía por aquella mujer.

Sintió como levantaba la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que solo destilaban amor y cariño. De repente esa mirada feliz cambio repentinamente a tristeza, vidriosos a punto de derramar una inocente lagrima

-prometeme que jamás permitiras que nos separemos-su voz se quebraba se notaba débil.

-lo prometo tan solo confía en mi ni la muerte te arrancara de mi lado- el ojinegro sonaba lo mas convincente posible para poder tranquilizar aquel frágil cuerpo que tenia en sus brazos.

La ojiazul se alejo rompió el abrazo y aquel flequillo negro azulado tapaba sus hermosos ojos. Levanto la mirada dejando ver esos ojos que alguna vez fueron azules para ser remplazados por unos negros de los cuales brotaban lagrimas, lagrimas de sangre, cambio su dulce sonrisa por una macabra dando un espectáculo nada deseable de ver.

El ojinegro no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía, su mente se quedo en blanco cuando observo el rostro de la mujer de enfrente ese rostro distorsionado, manchado por las incesables lagrimas que no cesaban de caer.

-mientes, no me protegiste como dijiste que lo arias, me fallaste-su vos sonaba vacia era como si proviniese de una cueva, era tenebrosa y con una pequeña pizca de burla

Se acercaba a aquel que no podía articular palabra alguna, el ojinegro al ver la cercanía de la que una vez fue su dulce Mitsuko, no pudo contener un grito que salía de lo mas profundo de su alma era terror , esa era lo que sentía .

¡ALEJATE!-fue lo único que pudo decir su voz se quebraba con cada grito de terror dado.

……………

-despierta teme, vamos despierta vamos a llegar tarde-el rubio al notar que su compañero y amigo de infancia no despertaba y que solo arrojaba gritos desgarradores lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.-demonios despiertaaaaaaaaa.

Podía escuchar unos gritos que lo llamaban y sentía como su cuerpo era agitado violentamente.

Poco a poco fue abriendo aquellos ojos negros que lo que primero que deslumbraron fue el rostro de un rubio de raras marcas en la mejillas y de ojos azules que lo miraban con tristeza.

-ya esta dobe , basta por kami si que eres escandaloso -no sabia como agradecerle a su amigo el que lo alla despertado de esa terrible pesadilla que lo venia atormentando hace mas de un mes después de la muerte de la mujer que mas amo.

-vamos apúrate, por idiota no vamos a poder tomar desayuno tenemos que llegar temprano no me quiero perder de nuevo las clases ya sabes,- naruto y sasuke, cursarían el último año de la secundaria.

El camino fue totalmente silencioso Naruto pensando en cómo ayudar a su amigo de aquella oscura aura que lo rodeaba, y sasuke sumido en su pensamiento sobre aquel sueño. Al llegar a la secundaria naruto estaciono su lujoso _lamborghini _de color naranjo, y ambos bajaron.

Esta era una de las mas costosa de la ciudad de konoha y de todo Japón, naruto y sasuke eran amigos desde el jardín siempre estuvieron juntos, aunque sasuke siempre fue pobre de palabras agradecía mentalmente el que su rubio e isterico amigo siempre estuviera con él aun después de la muerte de sus padres que eran unos de los mas exitosos empresarios de japon después de la pérdida de sus padres en un accidente sasuke quedo a cargo de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha el ahora cargo de las empresas Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki era hijo de un reconocido científico minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki siendo una familia bastante unida y complaciente con su único hijo.

-datebayo sasuke teme que suerte el que hayamos llegado temprano, ¿me pregunto dónde estarán los demás?-decía el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-hmp- fue lo único que soltó el ojinegro ante la pregunta de su amigo

Mientras se acercaba a ellos dos un grupo de muchachos uno de ellos era shikamaru nara un joven alto que de cabello negro llevaba una coleta alta y con cara de fastidio, al lado de este kiba inuzuka este era alto de pelo castaño y con marcas rojas en las mejillas, también sai (lamento no escribir su apellido no tengo idea de cual es) pelo castaño y de su cara ni hablar siempre con una sonrisa plantada en ella.

-mmmn ¿naruto? ¡NARUTO baka! –gritaba kiba mientras se acercaba corriendo- WOW no puedo creer que hayan llegado a la hora.

-NANI!?, kami, kiba estas más feo que antes, que demonios te hiciste en la cara?- el rubio estaba sorprendido, al ver a su amigo llegar con marcas rojas en las mejillas.

-naa! Es un tatuaje, hola sasuke.

-hmp- un saludo lleno de entusiasmo recibió kiba.

-mmm que fastidio, hola naruto, sasuke.

-SHIKAMARU! Dattebayo que alegría, verte, sai,- sai venia leyendo un libro tan concentrado que no tomo atención al rubio-sai? CONTESTA HOMBRE-dicho esto le golpeo fuertemente la espalda al muchacho.

-hola naruto, hola sasuke,- con su rostro sonriente saludo ambos.

-nos vamos?, la primeras horas no hacen nada que fastidio. Esto será demasiado aburrido.

Los cinco jóvenes, tomaron su camino, a su paso muchos se apartaban, dejándoles libre el camino, estos formaban un grupo, aun faltaban algunos. Todos eran respetados, no porque fueran un grupo de matones, sino porque eran considerados, los mas populares. Apartes de estos habían variados grupos, todos dependían de sus características.

Las clases ya habían comenzado, todos se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas. Pero alejados de estos, un auto aparcaba en el estacionamiento.

-va..va a venir por mi hermano.

-claro hinata, ya te lo dije anoche, vendré por ti, la estaré esperando a la salida, ahora dese prisa porque está atrasada.

-hai- la muchacha se despidió con un cálido beso en la mejilla de su supuesto hermano, en realidad era su primo pero desde pequeños fueron criados como hermanos. Hinata era un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de bellos ojos perlados y larga cabellera azulada con flequillo.

La muchacha se encontraba deambulando por todo el colegio aun no tenía idea de donde estaba su aula.

-oye- una voz la saca de sus pensamientos, y su confusión.

-sii?- se dio vuelta para poder ver quien le hablaba, cuando lo hizo, frente de ella había una mujer, pelo corto castaño oscuro de ojos del mismo color, la observaba pero tenía una aspecto raro, cuando la vio esta, puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho y comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

-Mi..mi...

-co..como?, go..gomen, me pe..perdi, y no se co..como..llegar- la ojiperla observaba aun a la mujer que parecía estar en un estado de shock.

-¡SHIZUNE!-una mujer rubia, apareció detrás de la nombrada, pero esta no movió un solo musculo.- niña tu….Mitsuko- la ojiperla se sorprendió, nuevamente era llamada así, ¿Quién era ella?, ella no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

-ie, so..soy hinata, Hyuga Hinata.

- di..directora Tsunade?-

La rubia comenzó a mirar a la ojiperla de pies a cabeza, hasta que quedo en sus ojos, no era ella, Mitsuko, ella era de ojos azules, pero el parecido era demasiado, su flequillo, y el azul de sus cabellos, demasiada coincidencia. Era muy similar a su difunta alumna.

-Shizune, ve a dirección- lo mejor será hablar con ella después.-QUE ESPERAS!

-s..si- la castaña dio un saltito por el repentino grito, y comenzó a correr en dirección quien sabe donde.

-Hinata hyuga eh?, si, me hablaron sobre la alumna nueva, eres de último año verdad- Tsunade sonaba normal, pero por dentro estaba hecha un mar de curiosidad.

-si.

-bien sígueme. Te llevare.

La ojiperla, camino junto la intimidante mujer. Esta la miraba de reojo, cosa que hizo que la joven se sintiera peor aun. Si asi era recibida, por su directora, sería peor con sus compañeros.

-aquí es- golpeo de manera brusca la puerta, al instante un hombre, alto de pelo color gris, apareció, de su rostro no se podía decir mucho puesto que llevaba una máscara que le tapaba.

-directora tsunade?, digame.

-Kakashi, vengo a dejarte un nueva alumna va estar en tu clase- el hombre miro a hinata y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, tsunade se adelanto a cualquier pregunta.- se llama Hyuga Hinata.

-mmmm" ya veo, esta bien. Pasa.

La ojiperla se apresuro a entrar, se escuchaba mucho ruido, aun nadie se había percatado de su presencia, había algunos, que dormían cómodamente, otros hablan en grupos apartados, y otros no hablaban pero si gritaban. Pronto sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro.

-tranquila, solo son desagradables.- la ojiperla le miro interrogativa, y se pregunto si de verdad la estaba tranquilizando.-muchachos.-nadie le tomo en cuenta.-haber muchachos escuchen- hinata sintió pena por su profesor.- HABER,GUSANOS!,- seguramente tendría que pedirle a Anko que no hablara así en frente d él. Ahora todos posaron sus miradas hacía el profesor, exceptuando, algunos que aun dormían.- les presento a su nueva compañera.

-konichiwa, soy Hyuga Hinata, espero que..que..nos llevemos ..bi..bi..bien.- todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que vio en los rostros de algunos de sus compañeros, la misma expresión de la mujer de antes, y comenzó a tartamudear. Se hizo un silencio absoluto, después de unos segundos, los murmullos, fueron en aumento. La ojiperla, miraba hacía todos lados, mientras se restregaba las manos.

-DATTEBAYO!, pe..pe..pero, si..si..si tu estabas MUERTA!- naruto, casi se ahogo cuando vio la muchacha, al igual, que sus amigos.

-aa que fastidio, naruto no digas estupideces, esta mas que claro que no es ella.- shikamaru, se lo tomo con mas, calma que los demás, claro que si encontraba un parecido tremendo con su difunta compañera. Al lado de este se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rojo como el fuego griego. Este se llamaba Gaara que llego mas tarde, el se encontraba fuera de todo, dormía plácidamente en la suave mesa.- Kiba quita esa cara de idiota, me das flojera.

-naruto por que no despiertas a Sasuke, me muero por ver su cara- naruto miro molesto a Sai, parecía que este no entendía la magnitud del chiste macabro que quería hacerle al ojinegro.

-sasuke- comenzó a mover suavemente a su compañero que al igual que el pelirrojo, tenía seria atracción por la comodidad de la mesa.-sasuke-teme despierta, dattebayo.

-tsk, que quieres dobe- con pereza el Uchiha contesto.

-sasuke, es mejor que veas esto, es algo problemático.- el Uchiha miro a Kiba que aun tenia la boca hasta el suelo, fijo su atención, en una muchacha, de cabello azulado, frágil figura, al lado del profesor, que hablaba con ella.

-muy bien hinata, pues ir a tomar asiento,

-hai- la muchacha se volteo.

-puedes sentarte con Sai, es el joven con sonrisa estúpida- a la muchacha le sirvió de mucho la indicación de su profesor. Puesto que el tal Sai, era el único que sonreía, no como los demás que aun, no salían de su sorpresa.

Naruto veía como su amigo, tenía la mirada puesta en la joven, no pestañaba, no respiraba, ni menos se movía, comenzó a preocuparse cuando la chica se aproximaba a ellos para tomar asiento junto a Sai, tras la cercanía de hinata, el Uchiha empezó a temblar.

-sasuke- lo llamaba el rubio-sasuke.- sus amigos se estaban preocupando-shikamaru, que hago dattebayo, el teme esta temblando- naruto comenzó a jalarse el pelo, como si sus cabellos rubios no le dejaran pensar.

-cálmate naruto, quedaras calvo.

-Sai no estamos para bromas- shikamaru se paro de su asiento y se gano al lado de sasuke, comenzó igual que como antes lo había hecho el rubio, con un suave movimiento.

Sasuke no podía despegar su vista de la ojiperla, esta ya se encontraba frente a el, se detuvo cuando vio que compañeros del pelinegro lo movían, intentando despertarlo de su aturdimiento.

-se…se en..cuen..encuentra bien?- shikamaru, naruto, y kiba la miraron, al parecer la niña no sabía que la causante de su estado era ella.

¡CALLATE!,

Un estruendoso grito se escucho por toda el aula, un grito desgarrador, que llego a los huesos de todos los presentes.

Todo se fue a negro para el Uchiha, _también su voz, su dulce y cálida voz, ha vuelto,………………………. ha vuelto. _

_Flash back _

_El ojinegro se encontraba con su hermano mayor, cenando, le había ido a ver, llevaban casi un año sin verse, solo conversaciones por teléfono. Desde que sus padres fallecieron, ambos comenzaron a tener una buena relación, puesto que desde que quedaron sin padres, se tenían solo ambos, ya no había rivalidades. Solo amor fraternal, claro que ninguno de los dos, se los demostraba de una manera concreta._

_-joven Itachi, teléfono.- una anciana apareció, con el teléfono en mano._

_-quién es?_

_-no me quisieron decir._

_-bien,-la anciana se acerco a él con paso lento, y se lo entrego- diga.._

_-__**hablo, con Uchiha Sasuke?**_

_-no, sasuke es para ti- le extendió el teléfono al menor._

_-Uchiha Sasuke, con quien hablo?_

_-__**sasuke, soy Ren**__- Ren porque demonios me llama__**,.-tengo una mala noticia.**_

_-que pasa._

_-__**Mitsuko, mi hermana, falleció. **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hola…a todos.**_

_**Este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste. **_

_**Si les ha aburrido, prometo que el segundo, cap. Sera mejor, ………..por favor dejen review.**_

_**Se acepta, quejas, felicitaciones, insultos(aunque espero que no **_**T.T), consejos. De todo**

**Si les queda alguna duda, serán contestadas.**

**Hasta pronto…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**


End file.
